User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles Off-Season - T-Dub vs Rappin For Jesus
I went on chat. I asked if there were any good opponents for the Rappin For Jesus Guy for an off-season battle. ROA gave me T-Dub. I then decided to do the Alanomaly Rap Battle touch. I made it a royale. You're welcome. Blame ROA for helping me with finding people, T-Dub and DoubleSwee. Blame me for the other three. Oh shit that rhymed. Goddamnit. I hate intros. Let's just do this. Note: This battle is intentionally stupid. Plus the n-word is used because of the Rappin For Jesus Guy. Locations T-Dub: What I assume is his school's auditorium on the stage Rappin For Jesus Guy: What I assume is the basement of the church in which he is a pastor of D4NNY: In front of the cardboard room he rapped in front of in his Goodbye video IceJJFish: On the bridge in his video DoubleSwee: In his hallway I don't wanna make title cards for this shit. Lyrics T-Dub You wanna play with your Jesus games like you be super. You may be super but I'm super duper. I got a big tuper, you're an old geek. You're a lame butt rapper and your rhymes are weak. I got an A+ on the test, And your face is a mess. You can't play. Like D-Tubs on the may. You're not a known person, man. I'm gonna get a big tan. You wanna do this like you out on the town? Man you can't be like the Notorious B.I.G. Brown We gonna rap like we a meth of a team. You can't join me, Seth, and the mean. Rappin For Jesus is in tan and Mary Sue is in pink. Well I wrote this rap for this poor dumb youth, I wanna teach Dub the Christian Truth. If you wanna reach this boy's slow mind, Then you gotta to some beats and spit some lines. So I gave my summon this dissing kick. My rhymes are fly and my disses are sick. I'll pass the mic to my lovely wife, And I'll teach you what is wrong with your life. We're all sons of the Original G, But you do not seem to know the way that we should be. (What!) You're not our homie emcee JC, you see? You're not an honest, caring, or peace loving person like we! Our crew is big and it keeps getting bigga, That's cause Jesus Christ is our nigga! D4NNY Hey. I just wanna say. Goodbye. That's what I said, goodbye. Goodbye to the people who hated on games. Goodbye to the people who hated my fame. Goodbye to the people who insulted Jesus. Goodbye to the people who saw my penis. Goodbye to the people whose rhymes are weak. Goodbye to the people who turned the other cheek. Goodbye to the people who teach in church. Goodbye to the people who make Mario hurt. Goodbye to the people who hated on me. Goodbye to the people who loved me. Goodbye to the people who trusted me. Goodbye, goodbye to everybody. IceJJFish There's somethin about the girl, That just makes my rhymes wanna twirl, So that I can diss these fools and girl, Cause nothin better to do on this world, Girls I don't like to take it sloowooooah I'm not the type of guy but I'll let you knoowooooah, When you see the n-word, stop, but all you know is goowooooah, So we gotta do dis on the floowooooah, I made Debby Ryan feel uncomfortaboowooooah, When they showed my vid on the Fine Brothers' shoowooooah, You ain't got the type of raps that could make you proowooooah, I be the one who can rap the best, you knoowooooah All of y'all's raps are just so-soowooooah When it comes to my raps, there's no overdooowooooahose. DoubleSwee Yo, what up guys? Spongebob's in town, With super duper raps that'll make you feel down. I'm Spongebob and I'm the best. I make these Krabby Patties and I sell em to the rest. Squidward may always take a crap on me, But I'll come over with Patrick and pee on your trees. You're as lazy as the fat Mr. Krabs man krab, But at least you don't act just like a Jewish man. You're like Plankton, trying to steal a rap recipe. But you're all ghey and can't take anything. Try all you want you can't say goodbye to me. Yo, guys, Spongebob is a life for me. I'll go make another video of me making a Krabby Patty. That was Swee. Poll Who Won? T-Dub Rappin For Jesus D4NNY IceJJFish DoubleSwee Category:Blog posts